Gay Rumor
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: {AU} Selaku junior di agency yang sama, Hinata jadi bertanya-tanya perihal rumor yang menyebutkan bahwa aktor yang dikaguminya, Naruto, adalah seorang gay?


**Disclaimer:** NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fiksi penggemar ini (kecuali kepuasan setelah memenuhi target pribadi) **OOC?** **AU** —Alternate Universe

.

* * *

 **= Gay Rumor =**

* * *

.

.

"Yak, senyum … tahan … tahan…."

Menuruti pengarah ekspresi, kami mengembangkan bibir di tengah ciuman kami.

Kami, aku Hyuuga Hinata, dan partnerku Uzumaki Naruto.

Sekadar saling bersentuhan, bibir kami tidak benar-benar menempel. Lenganku mengalung pada lehernya. Lengannya melingkari bahuku. Perlahan kami sama-sama memejamkan mata, mengikuti arahan demi arahan di antara sorot dan jepretan kamera.

Saat membuka mata, sepasang mata birunya yang jernih tampak berkilat di tengah pencahayaan yang remang-remang. Dibandingkan orang Jepang kebanyakan, kulit Naruto lebih _tan_ , dan itu eksotis.

Senyum simpulnya masih bertahan manakala kami pelan-pelan saling memberi jarak. Terkadang aku penasaran, apa yang dirasakan oleh pria dewasa seperti dirinya ketika melakukan _kiss scene_ , bahkan _bed scene_ , dengan aktris yang berbeda-beda di setiap drama atau filmnya. Aku pikir aku tidak seprofesional dirinya karena sekarang jantungku berdenyut tak biasa.

" _Yosh_ , cukup!"

Studio kembali terang tidak lama kemudian. Dengan kikuk aku menurunkan kedua kakiku yang semula menumpu di atas pahanya. Naruto masih menunjukkan senyumnya yang menenangkan sebelum bangkit dari sofa yang semula kami duduki. Barangkali kegugupanku sangat kentara. Bagaimanapun ini adalah kali pertamaku bekerja dalam satu _frame_ dengannya, salah seorang bintang paling senior di _agency_ ini.

Kami memang bernaung di bawah agensi yang sama, tetapi selama ini kami sibuk dengan agenda masing-masing. Boleh dibilang, aku sangat jarang bertemu dengannya di gedung agensi. Jika ada acara yang diadakan manajemen saja kami dapat bersua, seperti saat _anniversary_ , di mana biasanya ada pesta dan Naruto kadang akan diminta bernyanyi sambil memainkan alat musik, begitu pun denganku.

Naruto adalah model dan aktor yang tergolong super sibuk. Saban musim wajah maskulinnya tampil sebagai _cover_ beberapa majalah. Sejak debutnya di tahun 2000, tiap tahunnya Naruto bisa dikontrak untuk bermain di lebih dari 5 judul drama atau film, yang di antaranya adalah _live action_ , ditambah serial televisi yang memiliki tema berbeda setiap musimnya. Bahkan 3 film layar lebar yang dijadwalkan rilis awal tahun depan sudah menunggunya.

Sebenarnya aku juga lumayan sibuk. Aku akan mulai syuting untuk sebuah sekuel film horor, melanjutkan seri-seri sebelumnya yang mengikutkanku serta. Sebagai _brand ambassador_ , tahun ini aku masih memiliki kontrak dengan 9 merek, dari produk makanan dan minuman, kosmetik dan kecantikan, _sportswear_ , sampai gaun pengantin. Sama seperti Naruto yang menjadi duta merek untuk pakaian pengantin pria, dari modern sampai tradisional.

"Terima kasih untuk kerja samanya, Hinata."

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya dengan suka hati, "Sama-sama, _Senpai_. Aku banyak terbantu olehmu."

Naruto mengayunkan jabatan tangan kami sebelum beranjak menyalami para kru.

" _Otsukaresama deshita_!" ucapnya sambil sesekali memberikan pelukan antar lelaki, masih penuh semangat, kendati kami bekerja dari pagi, dan beberapa kali berpindah lokasi.

Naruto memang selalu begitu, ramah dan mudah berbaur. Aku, sebaliknya, hanya bisa menampilkan senyum setelah mengungkapkan terima kasih dan bungkukan singkat kepada mereka.

" _Senpai_ , tunggu—" Ku beranikan diri untuk menahannya yang hendak meninggalkan studio.

"Ya, ada apa, Hinata?"

"Boleh minta fotonya?" tanyaku sungkan, "Akan ku _posting_ di _blog_."

"Tentu."

Naruto segera mengambil tempat di sebelahku begitu manajerku mulai membidikkan kamera ponselku. Aku menampilkan pose V dengan tangan kanan, sedangkan Naruto tersenyum seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana.

"Terima kasih, _Senpai_."

Aku menunjukkan senyum senangku sebelum Naruto pergi. Langsung ku periksa beberapa foto yang didapatkan manajerku, dari sejak pemotretan pertama tadi. Cukup banyak, membuatku puas. Aku tidak boleh lupa untuk memberikan bonus akhir tahun kepada manajerku ini.

Ku perhatikan lagi, posisi Naruto tadi agak condong ke tubuhku, kami jadi kelihatan seperti _senpai_ dan _kouhai_ yang akrab. Tubuhnya yang tinggi membuatku tampak mungil. Dan Naruto sudah terlihat keren hanya dengan mengenakan celana panjang dan kemeja putih polos yang dilipat sampai setengah lengan.

"Hinata? Kau tidak mendengarku?"

"… Eh?" Aku mengerjap bingung, "Ada apa, Kurenai- _san_?"

Ku lihat manajerku itu menghela napas sebelum merampas ponselku, "Lekas ganti baju, kita akan langsung ke lokasi syuting. Kau lupa, hm?"

Astaga, aku baru ingat kalau aku tidak bisa langsung istirahat hari ini. Ku turuti perintahnya dengan lesu.

* * *

.

.

Di dalam _van_ yang mengantarkanku ke tempat syuting di hari kesekian, aku menonton sebuah _talk show_ yang ditayangkan secara _live_ , karena ku dengar dari manajerku kalau Naruto menjadi bintang tamunya.

" _Sulit menemukan pasangan yang dapat mengerti kesibukan saya. Mungkin saya akan sering membuat pasangan saya kecewa karena tidak dapat meluangkan banyak waktu dengannya._ "

Naruto terkekeh setelah menjawab pertanyaan sang _host_ dengan tenang. Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatian dari layar, menyimak apapun yang diucapkannya seolah tak ingin tertinggal satu kata pun, Naruto terlalu mengagumkan untuk dilewatkan. Beruntung aku bisa satu manajemen dengannya.

" _Kalau untuk tipe pasangan ideal … saya harap dia punya keahlian di dapur._ "

" _Yang jago memasak?_ " sahut _host_.

" _Yap, setidaknya dia memasakkan sarapan untuk saya._ "

Aku turut tersenyum ketika melihatnya tergelak. Aku cukup percaya diri untuk urusan dapur. Andaikata ada keluangan, aku tidak akan keberatan memasak untuknya, meskipun mungkin hanya menu sederhana. Kata manajerku, rasa masakanku lumayan, dan berpotensi membuatnya minta tambah.

Sebetulnya Naruto juga bisa memasak. Aku masih ingat pernyataannya di suatu acara, tentang riwayat hidupnya yang menurutku sangat memilukan. Orang tuanya berpisah sejak Naruto masih kecil. Itu sebabnya Naruto menyandang marga ibunya. Ketika Naruto akan lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama, ibunya meninggal. Semenjak itu Naruto berada dalam perawatan neneknya. Lantas Naruto memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah agar dapat bekerja untuk keluarganya. Terlebih Naruto memiliki adik laki-laki yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Dan untuk saudaranya itu lah biasanya Naruto akan memasak.

Jauh sebelum sang ibu pergi, Naruto pernah berujar untuk serius dalam berkarier di dunia hiburan. Jika melihat bagaimana pencapaian Naruto sekarang, aku rasa ibunya akan merasa sangat bangga.

"… _Saya harus berkali-kali menenangkan diri agar tidak menunjukkan perasaan pribadi yang meluap dan berlebih selama pengambilan gambar…._ "

Topik beralih ke serial televisi terbaru yang dibintanginya, yang akan mulai tayang minggu depan, setiap Senin malam. Yang dibicarakannya mungkin tentang aktris senior yang menjadi lawan mainnya, Haruno Sakura. Pernah di dalam wawancara majalah, Naruto menyatakan bahwa dia begitu mengagumi Sakura, sejak sekolah menengah pertama, bahkan menyimpan fotonya di buku saku yang dibawa kemana-mana. Tentu tidak mengherankan jika Naruto merasa sangat beruntung mendapatkan kesempatan tersebut. Dari seorang penggemar biasa, kini menjadi partner dalam drama.

Sungguh luar biasa!

Aku dapat memahami perasaannya

Aku dapat memahami perasaannya, karena aku juga telah mengalaminya. Sementara Naruto mungkin masih dilanda euforia. Apalagi ada kabar yang menyebutkan bahwa Naruto dan Sakura akan bermain lagi dalam satu _movie_ ,

… dengan adegan ranjang!

Ah, rasanya sebentar lagi aku akan turut meramaikan barisan pengagum patah hati.

Tapi, tunggu….

Berbeda dengan _movie_ yang masih dalam proses penggarapan itu, dalam drama yang dibicarakan di _talk show_ , fokus utamanya bukan tokoh yang diperankan oleh Naruto dan Sakura. Dari sinopsisnya, peran Naruto adalah sebagai seorang _gay_ yang menyukai sahabatnya, yang diperankan oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Yang mana karakter Sakura juga digambarkan begitu terobsesi dengan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke tertarik kepada orang lain, bukan satu di antara mereka.

Aku harus menyiapkan catatan dulu untuk menghitung berapa drama dan film yang mereka—Naruto dan Sasuke—bintangi bersama, saking banyaknya, dari saat mereka masih sama-sama tampil lugu sampai sekarang yang tampak semakin berkarisma.

Hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke di belakang layar terbilang baik. Beberapa kali mereka terlihat _hang out_ bersama rekan artis yang lain. Dari foto-foto yang tersebar di internet, tidak sedikit pula mereka mengambil potret berdua, termasuk saat bertelanjang dada. Sebelum Naruto menutup _blog_ resminya, ada foto tentang dirinya yang mengunjungi tempat tinggal Sasuke pada suatu malam.

Kenyataannya, mereka juga sama-sama mengagumi Sakura. Terlebih ada wacana yang menyebutkan bahwa Sasuke terjun ke dunia seni peran karena kekagumannya kepada Sakura, di samping darah seniman yang diwarisinya dari orang tuanya.

Naruto dan Sasuke lahir di tahun yang sama, juga sama-sama berhenti sekolah karena memilih untuk fokus dalam mengejar karier akting. Jika Naruto baru memulai, karier Sasuke sedang menanjak saat itu. Barangkali karena segala kesamaan itu yang membuat Naruto dan Sasuke menjadi dekat, walaupun mereka baru saling mengenal sejak bermain bersama di teater.

Aku mengagumi Naruto, jadi aku lumayan mengikuti perjalanan kariernya. Seingatku, ada drama musikal klasik di mana Naruto dan Sasuke menjadi pasangan.

Sulit dipercaya? Terdengar gila? Tapi benar-benar ada.

Dan mereka berciuman,

… di bibir!

Astaga!

Jadi…?

Apa jangan-jangan yang tadi itu….

… _saya harus berkali-kali menenangkan diri…,_

… _agar tidak menunjukkan perasaan pribadi…,_

… _perasaan pribadi yang meluap dan berlebih…._

Astaga astaga!

* * *

.

.

Jadi … rumor yang berkembang selama ini apakah benar?

Bahkan ada gosip yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke pernah masuk _gay nightclub_. Aku belum bisa percaya, namun semua kenyataan itu seolah membuat segala prasangka semakin mengerucut pada satu kesimpulan. Dan aku takut meyakininya.

Tubuhku butuh pelepasan lelah, tetapi aku justru memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ku cemaskan. Setelah melalui syuting yang panjang dan serentetan acara yang menyertainya, semestinya aku dapat mudah terlelap. Nyatanya sekarang aku masih berguling-guling di tempat tidurku dengan lampu kamar yang masih menyala terang.

 **Uzumaki Naruto (33) & Hyuuga Hinata (27) kiss for cover of AwAw No. 1012, on sale Des 27**

Memeriksa media sosial, aku agak terkejut menemukan tajuk itu disertai fotoku dan Naruto. Cepat sekali sampel majalahnya sudah diterbitkan. Tidak biasanya. Pasti sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan undangan _talk show_ , lalu aku akan ditanya-tanya mengenai perasaanku ketika melakukan itu dengan Naruto. Dan seperti yang ku duga, yang menjadi harapan mereka—orang-orang di balik layar—mengenai respon dari _fans_ yang terbilang heboh.

Namun, ku perhatikan belum sebanding dengan kegemparan rumor _gay_ yang seolah sudah melekat pada diri Naruto. Bukan hanya dugaan-dugaan dari _fans_ , tetapi lebih kepada keyakinan mereka bahwa semua itu benar adanya. Malah ada yang senang dan mendukung hubungan Naruto dengan Sasuke, mengumpulkan bukti-bukti kedekatan mereka, sampai menulis fiksi penggemar tentang keduanya.

Merasakan getar dari ponsel yang ku pegang, aku melihat ada pesan dari LINE _official_ milik Naruto.

Wah….

Tanpa membuang waktu, aku langsung membukanya dengan penuh antusias. Sontak menemukan fotonya dengan tampangnya yang dibuat konyol. Naruto mengambil foto itu dengan menghadap cermin. Bibirnya maju menyerupai moncong bebek. Aku jadi tersenyum sedikit.

Bagiku Naruto adalah aktor dengan seribu wajah, berbagai macam karakter telah dia perankan. Naruto tidak pernah mengambil peran yang sama dua kali. Di mataku Naruto sangat profesional, dan tidak takut terlihat jelek—jelek dalam artian sebenarnya maupun pandangan orang terhadapnya.

Seperti fotonya yang ku lihat saat ini.

Aku jadi teringat _fanmeeting_ yang berkenaan dengan produk pakaian dalam pria di mana Naruto menjadi bintang iklannya. Dengan bantuan manajerku aku mendapatkan rekaman acaranya. Ada sesuatu yang sangat menghiburku. Setiap _fans_ yang datang biasanya akan bersalaman setelah mendapatkan tanda tangan, bisa sedikit bercakap juga jika mampu mengeluarkan suara di depan sang idola. Saat itulah seorang penggemar wanitanya mengatakan telah membeli produk itu karena Naruto.

Dan dengan tampang _innocent_ , Naruto bertanya, " _Kau memakainya?_ "

Dalam hal ini aku tahu Naruto tidak sedang akting. Reaksi syok alami dan perubahan rautnya yang mendadak serius sudah dapat meyakinkanku.

Puas terkikik sendiri, ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik perhatianku, membuat minatku langsung tertumbuk pada benda yang berkilau itu, sebentuk cincin keperakan yang menggantung di ujung jari tengahnya, terlalu ramping untuk ukuran jari seorang pria.

Apa maksudnya?

"Kau masih meragukanku?"

"Kenapa kau masih di sini? Aku kan sudah menyuruhmu pulang. Di bawah banyak paparazi."

"Mana bisa aku meninggalkanmu dengan segala keraguanmu."

Aku bangun dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Dia memilih duduk di sofa, tidak jauh dari jangkau pandangku. Untuk sesaat aku dan dia hanya saling berpandangan. Dia tampak angkuh ketika melipat kaki dan menyandar dengan satu lengan terjulur di punggung sofa. Di depan umum dia memang sering tampil ceria, namun dia bisa menjadi sosok yang begitu serius dan dewasa.

"Sudah sering ku katakan, sebaiknya kita segera _go public_."

Suaranya yang terdengar dalam memecah kesenyapan yang semula hanya diisi detik jam dindingku. Aku masih menimbang-nimbang, takut salah bicara, apalagi salah mengambil keputusan.

"Atau kau harus hamil dulu?"

"Naruto- _san_!" tegurku setengah malu, rasanya wajahku memanas mendengarnya berbicara demikian.

"Biasanya begitu, kan? Mereka baru mengumumkan akan menikah setelah menghamili pasangannya."

Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan perkataannya. Memang kerap kali terjadi. Menurutku, kami para artis—yang barangkali diriku juga—tergolong malas untuk berkomitmen, apalagi dalam ikatan pernikahan. Seolah bekerja dan menimbun materi adalah lebih penting dari segalanya.

"Kau takut popularitasmu turun?"

"Tidak—bukan itu," jawabku tegas.

Sepertinya keluargaku malah akan senang jika kepopuleranku anjlok dan membuatku berhenti berkarier di dunia keartisan. Mereka yang paling terluka ketika aku menerima komentar-komentar negatif dari masyarakat, khususnya dari dunia _online_ , meski aku sudah terbiasa. Ku rasa mereka jauh lebih sensitif. Dan melihat mereka mengkhawatirkanku otomatis membuatku turut bersedih. Sedangkan aku masih terikat dengan beberapa kontrak, aku belum bisa mundur.

"Kita sudah mengantongi izin dari manajemen untuk menikah. Bahkan CEO sendiri yang mengatakan padaku untuk tidak ragu dengan pernikahan hanya karena takut popularitas turun—bukankah kita sangat beruntung bekerja padanya? Kalau pun pamor kita merosot, aku masih memiliki usaha untuk menghidupimu dan keluargaku—ada butik dan Uzumaki- _roll_."

Sebagai model, dia memiliki selera _fashion_ yang bagus. Terkadang dia mendesain sendiri busananya. Untuk itu dia membangun butik, yang juga diperuntukkan memasarkan rancangannya. Sementara Uzumaki- _roll_ adalah merek dagang miliknya untuk produk makanan, khususnya roti dan kue, dengan _cinnamon roll_ sebagai ikon dan menu andalannya, roti gulung kayu manis yang merupakan kesukaanku.

"Apalagi yang membuatmu ragu, hm?"

"Aku tidak ingin menghambat kariermu. Berada di titik ini adalah impianmu sejak lama, juga janjimu kepada mendiang ibumu, bagaimana bisa aku menghancurkannya?"

"Seperti katamu—aku sudah berada di titik ini, yang berarti aku sudah mencapainya, aku sudah memenuhi janjiku, dan sekarang beliau bisa istirahat dengan tenang."

Saat mendengarnya aku merasa ingin melompat ke dalam pelukannya. Namun masih ada sesuatu yang menahanku. Aku tentu percaya padanya, tetapi aku ingin mendengar langsung darinya.

"Aa, kau masih meragukan orientasi seksualku? Kau perlu bukti apa lagi—setelah semua yang terjadi?"

Benar-benar, dalam hal ini dia sungguh kurang peka. Aku mengayunkan langkah menghampirinya, meraih telapak tangannya, melepaskan benda berkilat yang nyaris jatuh dari jari tengahnya.

"Datangi rumahku, dan utarakan langsung kepada orang tuaku."

Sesaat dia terdiam. Sampai aku menyematkan cincin itu di jari manisku. Pas. Dia tertawa setelahnya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hahaha apa ini. Saya kembali, membawa pair yang menjadi alasan saya berada di dunia ini. Masih dengan fanfic ringan ala kadarnya, lama gak nulis rasanya masih sangat kaku. Terinspirasi dari aktor favorit saya xoxo.

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, termasuk yang sudah review di semua fanfic lainnya, terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya, dan sampai jumpa.**


End file.
